villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Zorn
Lon, also known as "Great Zorn", is the main antagonist from the Spanish television series Sendokai Champions. He is a Sendokai Warrior who was part of the Sen-Kuns until he started the Dark Genesis in the Masara Dimension, there he was tempted by Chronam-Yatt to found the Zorn Empire, becoming the Great Zorn. Every time Lon is in a Sendokai Combat, he uses his acquired techniques to maximum power to have the victory secured, he does his best to win first place at all times. his personality became more aggressive until he became evil. Personality Since their parents separated, Lon lived with his Father, where both were not so social nor lived much. Lon took care of himself, feeding himself books on art and music. He is very arrogant and overconfident, too direct against his opponents and peers. From his first appearance he was a calm person, he never let someone make him look bad. Sometimes, he is somewhat rude, obnoxious and vituperative, so he insults others as he wishes, as he does not like people who are different from him. In the narratives he knew he had a personal vision of life and saw it in a negative way, full of injustices and developing a hatred of those who cause pain by doing evil and hurting innocents, Lon felt so much anger at not being able to help anyone, he felt That his learning and talents were not appreciated by anyone, much less his father, the worst thing is that his father aggravated Lon's distrust of people by telling him that sooner or later someone would betray him, coming to feel very abandoned and did not even care to his Mother, but all that changed when he became Sendokai Warrior. Lon saw the opportunity to have the power to change things and help in something, also became more cheerful when he met the Sen-Kuns, being more social with other people than he was before, but also ended up developing a rivalry against Zak Because he considered him cocky and for wanting to be the center of attention. The more power he received, his behavior changed without being noticed. At first, he was not very interested in Cloe, but when they spent some time together, he liked the fact that she cared for him and that they had many things in common, he considered her a loved one more important than his own Father and Mother, Made Cloe became his motivation to awaken the Sho-Sen Fire and finally ended up falling in love with her when I helped him out of sorceress Lessay's nightmares, so much so that I try to take her away from Zak to be with her. Although Lon knew that Cloe had feelings for Zak, he had little hope that he would fall in love with him, and leave his (former) friend and eternal rival Zak aside. However, that drawing that once made Chloe in his room and that Lon found by chance in the hallways of the Shokhanam stadium, made the worst of it unleash, and that hatred latent inside because of everything that happened during his Life, made him become the most powerful and evil warrior at the same time we have seen to date. But it was not until Sendokai began that feeling increased, that Lon tried to convey to his companions that feeling of hatred towards whom he saw as a treacherous traitor, to refuse to hate his old Hakuru, a friend and forever teammate. That accumulation of situations, and the thought of unrequited love for his beloved, made Lon go to the extreme of locking up his own team, to try to win him only at the cost of everything, since the Sendokai would end with him Injured, and with Kiwun team as winner. But Chronam-Yatt's story and destiny wanted Lon to obtain not only a power with which others could only dream of immortality, but also obtain revenge. Chronam-Yatt knew exactly what Lon's feelings were, and of course he did not hesitate to try to manipulate him to make that young, hate-filled warrior become the leader of the whole multiverse: The Great Zorn. After Lon founded, the Zorn Empire in the Masara Dimension, with the plan to create a more just, painless and perfect world, he became arrogant showing a cold and ruthless personality thinking that what would bring a real change would be tyranny , Forcing beings of many dimensions to unite and support their ideology by manipulating them and promising them salvation even to enslave and eliminate those who refused, Lon invaded many dimensions and became more powerful, after being trapped for millions of years, Lon Has become a dangerous and angry monster capable of creating an endless wave of destruction and calamity without any problem or remorse, making him one of the most despicable and dangerous villains of the series. Appearance Lon is a tall, thin teenager who, as a warrior, becomes more athletic and broad-shouldered. Her skin becomes paler, she has a mole on her left cheek and her hair is dark in color with an emo-like bangs (although her hair gets a bit red when she becomes Sendokai Warrior). His hands and feet are as normal and simple as any other. He has green eyes that he inherited from his father, but then in episode 47 of the series they changed to red due to their fury and hatred towards all. Quotes Gallery Images Lon_y_su_odio.jpg|Lon Wounded in the forest claiming hated everyone Lon_y_el_casco.jpg|Lon and the Helmet of the Great Zorn Videos WIKISEN 12 Lon DESAFIO CHAMPIONS SENDOKAI EPISODIO 52 ALGO EN COMÚN Trivia *His alias, "the Great Zorn", is derived from the German word zorn, which means "rage". This is fit in how he made several tantrums, and always attacks. **Ironically, his salute, "Zorn Un Kradem", has a similitude with the salute Nazi (though this maybe is a coincidence). *While at the beginning of the second season, Lon was sympathetic and likable, but he became a Pure Evil character when he became the Great Zorn, and his most recognized Moral Event Horizon crossing was the invasion of all earth for sheer spite. *He one of the few villains of to be a successful villain. Category:Nihilists Category:Tyrants Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Outcast Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Polluters Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Dark Knights Category:Suicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deceased